1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to broach handles for use in orthopedic implant surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a broach handle apparatus having a rotary locking mechanism for locking the broach to the handle, and wherein the rotary locking member has radially spaced apart locking and release portions so that rotation of the locking member alternatively locks or releases the broach from the handle.
2. General Background
A broach is used during hip arthroplasty. The surgeon uses the broach to prepare the inner surfaces of the intramedullary canal of the patient to receive a femoral hip prosthesis. This preparation of the intramedullary canal by the surgeon is designed to insure a proper fit between the patient's femur and the prosthesis. Various types of broach handles have been patented. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,550 entitled "Combination Including Femoral Rasp and Calcar Facing Reamer" U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,270 entitled "Rasp Handle", U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,289 entitled "Femoral Trial Prosthesis/Rasp Assembly", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,149 entitled "Releasable Orthopedic Broach Handle Apparatus".